The present invention relates in general to threaded fasteners, and more particularly to a threaded fastener suitable for inhibiting the theft of a product secured to a mounting member.
The present invention is useful in attaching to a mounting arrangement a stereo tape deck, radio, or other valuable automobile accessory devices, which devices are commonly the target of thieves. For example, the present invention may positively secure equipment of any kind which must be protected against unauthorized tampering. While not intended to completely thwart thievery or tampering, the present invention will so long delay any intruder that he will clearly face the imminent risk of discovery and must neccessarily cease his activity.
Prior art devices of the general type above described include a one-way slotted head in which driving surfaces allow the device to be tightened with a screwdriver, but integral camming surfaces will eject the screwdriver blade if the device is turned in the loosening direction. Another type of fastener is provided with a head having either end surface spanner wrench holes or circumferential grooves so that a special tool must be used to install or remove the same.